Filming Chao In Space
by 12cool725
Summary: Sonic and the gang have been invited to a movie premier. But is this real, or a cleverly planned out plot; find out. ICRS rated YA-V, Foreign rated T. Characters: Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Director Chao, Chaos. Story# 1SNCxx
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Most of the content seen here was created by 12cool725. All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters and places among other things belong to their respective owners. Copying this work is illegal. © DN 2008, Created by a user, Protected by DN

ICRS: YA-V

Foreign Rating System: T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Opening page reads: 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101111)

Chapter One: The Letter

Our story begins one sunny day at Tails' house. Tails was out in his workshop inventing, Sonic was watching T.V., and Knuckles was looking for pieces of the Master Emerald. "You've got mail!" his computer said. Sonic went up to the computer and read the message. "Hey Tails," Sonic called, "come look at this!" Tails apparently heard Sonic and flew directly into the house. "What is it Sonic?" he asked. "It's a letter from Director Chao," Sonic replied, "It reads: Dear Sonic, You are invited to the world premier of Chao In Space. You and three friends can come to the premier. I will send you a letter containing all the information you will need. Signed, Director Chao."

"Wow, we get to see a movie premier!" Tails said. "But Tails, why would they invite me to the premier?" Sonic asked. Knuckles came inside, and asked "Hey guys, what's up?" "We get to see a movie premier!" Tails said. "Which movie?" Knuckles asked. "Chao In Space" Sonic said. "So they weren't lying when they said we'd get to see the premier," Knuckles said "Sonic, you had the role of yourself to aid the Chao in saving the Earth from the meteor" "Oh yeah," Sonic said, "I was in the movie!"

One hour later, the mail came. They heard a strange noise coming from the mailbox. Sonic went outside to get the mail, and find out what was going on. When he went outside, he found who else but Amy Rose. "Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "Uuuh, I wasn't reading your mail" Amy said, apparently not knowing that tampering with someone else's mail is a federal felony. Sonic went inside ignoring Amy, until he couldn't stand Amy's annoyance. "So Amy, have you heard?" Sonic said. "Heard what?" Amy replied. Tails told Amy that Sonic was invited to the world premier of Chao In Space, and that Sonic and three friends were invited.

After being distracted, not noticing Amy or the mail, Sonic read the mail. He sorted through the mail and found the letter from Director Chao. "Ah, here it is." Sonic said. He opened the envelope and found three tickets, three V.I.P. Passes, and a letter containing instructions of what to do in Hollywood. "This is going to be fun on the bun!" Bender said, wait, Bender! "Who are you?" everyone asked. "I'm Bend-" Bender said, before Knuckles threw him out the door. Bender landed on the street, was run over by a truck, and destroyed. "Glad we won't see that creep." Sonic said.

The next day, Sonic was at Tails' house, thinking about the movie, with occasional thoughts about Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman as he was so called. The premier wasn't for three days, but Amy was already thinking about what to wear. "Sonic, which do like better, this or this?" Amy said, while holding two formal dresses. Sonic, of course, wasn't paying attention. "What if this is a trap?," Sonic thought, "What if Eggman shows up? What if..." Sonic was interrupted when Tails called him.

"Sonic!" Tails called. In Tails' workshop, Tails showed Sonic something. "Sonic, look at this," he said, "According to the box office, Chao In Space is expected to make $13 million. It also says that the premier will be guarded so nothing can go wrong." "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't worry," Sonic said, "What could happen?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place somewhere between Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, _**before**_ Chao In Space premiered. Also, I'd like to know what you think, so review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer: Uh, why don't we let Sonic do the disclaimer, shall we?

Sonic: No matter how much this kid will try, he'll never own Sonic.

12cool725: However, I own all ideas, some characters, and have copyrighted this so you don't steal my work.

ICRS: YA-V

Foreign Rating System: T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Opening page reads: The story that reads back!)

Chapter 2: Preparations

Our story resumes two days from the premier. Dr. Eggman has a plan. "Hohohohohoho, this is just rich; my most en genius plan ever!" Eggman said. "Sir," One of Eggman's robots said, "We have finished reprogramming Metal Sonic to your orders." "Excellent, now we must fix him up" Eggman said. As the robot left, he returned to his computer screen, to _play solitaire_! Oh, I can't believe him!

Meanwhile, Sonic was reading the instructions he never bothered to read. "Okay, Step 1: Write the names of your friends on the blank V.I.P. Passes." Sonic wrote "Tails" on one pass, "Knuckles" on another pass, and "Amy" on the last one. However, he screwed up on Amy's pass. Later, Amy came down the stairs and wrote her name on the pass. Amy, was still at Tail's house, because she decided to sleepover with Sonic. Wait, WHAT!?

Sonic read the instructions some more, and found out something surprising. However, he wanted to surprise his friends so he waited for one day. Meanwhile, Knuckles was outside searching for the Master Emerald. He stopped to think when he saw some humans walk down the street. "How am I going to live with myself?" he thought. "What will happen when I die?" Knuckles was worried about the fate of the echindas until he heard a noise.

Tails was in his workshop. Some chemicals were boiling, and Tails was about to mix a green one and a purple one together. "Okay, easy now. I don't want to put in too much." Tails' workshop exploded as soon as he poured a single drop of the green chemical into the purple one. "[cough], OK, maybe it was the purple one into the green" Tails said, looking hilarious.

Some time around 4:00, Sonic and his friend began packing, since they were staying in Hollywood for three days. Why so late Sonic? "I just didn't feel like it." Sonic said, in a nonchalant voice. Hey wait a minute, since when do the characters start talking to me? Anyways, they couldn't wait to get to Hollywood. But as they don't know, things don't always happen as you plan. "What?" Sonic replied to me, who seems to be the only one who talks to me. Hey wait, don't put Tails in there!

[screen cuts off]

[transcript mode]

Author: Okay, so what just happened?

Crew Guy 1: A mysterious hedgehog shoved Tails in the briefcace

Author: Okay so lets get him out of there.

Crew Guy 2: Hey, who do you keep reffering as "Author"?

Author (in a Zoidberg [yiddle-fish] voice): That's me baby.

Crew Guy 1: Hey, do you think we can uum, edit this out?

Author: Yes, as long as some idiot doesn't put this in the printing press already.

Crew Guy 2: Shouldn't we return to the story?

Author: Oh right, I forgot!

[story mode]

Okay, now that we fixed that canundrum, I think maybe we should skip to Chapter 3, since our little problem took up the rest of the chapter.

_**Author's Note**_: Maybe I should tell you the readability of these chapters while were at it:

Chapter 1: Flesch-Kincaid says LV3.00 while Automated Readability Index says LV6.00

Chapter 2:__Flesch-Kincaid says LV4.00 while Automated Readability Index says LV6.00


	3. Chapter 3: The Airport

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.

Crew Guy 1: Is that it?

Author: Well, I can't think of anything to say right now, also, I'm not funny.

ICRS: YA-V | 日本語が含まれて誓う

Foreign Rating System: T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Opening page reads: Last known transmission of the Mars polar lander )

Chapter 3: The Airport

Our story resumes _**before**_ we actually got to the airport. "Okay, is that everything?" Amy asked. "Yup!" Tails assured. "Okay, let's go!" Knuckles said. "Do you have to bring that thing with you?" Sonic asked Knuckles. He didn't answer. "Let's go." Amy said. "エイミーバラを殺すす " Sonic said. Amy then crushed him with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Okay, let's go." Sonic said.

The taxi took off, at an unusually fast speed. "Hey, wait a minute, how come nothing funny ever happens?" Sonic asked me apparently. "Well let's see?" I looked around for something that would make for a good story. "Well, there's a burning bus filled with lots of innocent school kids, and chao. Over there's an evil looking hedgehog robbing a bank." I said until Sonic cut me off by saying "Hey, isn't that the same hedgehog that shoved Tails in a briefcase?" "Yes, but that's actually a robot!" I responded. "Oh, and there's a crazy deranged lunatic setting his car on fire and pushing it off a cliff, laughing insanely." I said.

The taxi stopped at the airport. "Goodbye" Amy said. The gang said, taking their luggage. "Okay, maybe we should find this flight place." Sonic said. They entered the airport. They walked up to the first step at the airport, boarding the luggage. They boarded their luggage, paying attention to the meter, in case they had to pay. Sonic's bags were first. One weighed 27lbs ( ~12¼kg) and the other weighed 40lbs (~18kg). Tails' bag was next, which weighed 13lbs (~5.9kg). Knuckles' bag weighed 200lbs (~90.7kg). "That's $150!" said the person at the weigh station. "Knuckles, what's in that bag anyways?" asked Sonic. "The Master Emerald, I must protect it with my life!" Knuckles replied. Amy's bags were next.

[transcript mode]

Author: Wait, where are Amy's bags?

Crew Guy 1: Hang on, I got it

Crew Guy 1: [pulls Amy's bags out of the, wait what!?!]

Author: Whwha how did ya?

Amy: [rolls her eyes, blows kiss innocently]

Author: Oh never mind, let's just skip to step two

[story mode]

Step two is uh, uh, oh right, the security check. Shaped of course, like Π. This should be easy. Okay, this is getting boring, let's just skip to the gate race.

[transcript mode]

Crew Guy 1: One problem, were running out of paper

Author: You mean we have to put this on the next chapter?

Crew Guy 2: No not necessarily, I think I left some in the car, I'll go get it.

Screen: FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Crew Guy 2: Okay, I've got it.

Author: Oh and just in time for the gate race.

Sonic: Why do you guys keep butting into the story?

Author: Because we can, and, for no reason, we're some of the main characters. I actually make those annoying narrations in story mode.

[story mode]

Now for the gate race. As we all know, it's a long way to the gate, and no one walks there, that's why we run. And their off. Sonic is off to a huge lead. But Tails has found the hidden fly shortcuts and has decided to fly. Knuckles has found the hidden teleporter and is using the power of the Master Emerald to speed up. Amy is left behind, but manages to keep up by stopping time with Amy Flash. And the winner is… Amy Rose!

_**Author's Note**_: You're not going to believe who comes along in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions, Questions, Questio

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer (Lil' Bush): This week, I order you not to copy anything from this show. You'll regret this.

Crew Guy 1: How'd you get Lil' Bush to do the disclaimer?

Author: I'm the president of Imagination Island, I can get anyone in the story. By the way, did you know I'm in this?

Crew Guy 2: Yes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Opening page reads: Do not whack with a stick )

Chapter 4: Questions, Questions, Questions

Our story resumes only three seconds after Amy wins. They are close to Gate 45.

[transcript mode]

P.A.: Island Air flight 644 from Los Angeles has just arrived at Gate 40

Amy: (looks to gate 40, notices someone)

Sonic: Look, it's Chaos

Knuckles: And he's holding a chao egg

Chaos: (holds a movie themed egg, flashes in Morse code: PRESENTING DIRECTOR CHAO)

Chaos: (drops the egg gently on a nearby table) **.... .- - -.-. .... / .... .. --**

Sonic: Does anyone speak Morse Code?

Tails: I do! He said to hatch the egg.

Amy: (picks up the egg, rocks it a little, and sets it down)

Chaos: **.. - .----. ... / -.. .. .-. . -.-. - --- .-. / -.-. .... .- ---**

Egg: (the egg hatches, Director Chao emerges from the egg)

Director Chao: Hello everybody!

Sonic: Why did you come all the way here?

Chaos: **- --- / .- -. ... .-- . .-. / .- -. -.-- / --.- ..- . ... - .. --- -. ... / .- -... --- ..- - / - .... . / -- --- ...- .. .**

Tails: He said he came here to answer any questions about the movie.

Director Chao: Yes I did, I thought you might have some questions

Sonic: Okay, I have one. Besides me, who else is in the movie that isn't a chao?

Chaos: **-- . --..-- / -... ..- - / .. .----. -- / .- / -.-. .... .- ---**

Director Chao: Well yes, but after that, we have many non-chao characters.

(flash back)

[story mode]

"That was great," Director Chao said. Chaos replied, "**- .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- / -.. .. .-. . -.-. - --- .-. / -.-. .... .- ---**" "Now then, let's see who's next. Metal Sonic, auditioning for the role of Metal Sonic," said Director Chao, "and stop talking narrator; let's just change to transcript mode."

[transcript mode]

Metal Sonic: (walks in, lunges forward as if to attack, sounds like chainsaw) **.. / ... .... .- .-.. .-.. / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-.. .-..**!

Chaos: (walks in, picks up Metal Sonic and carries him away) **.-- .... --- / .-.. . - / - .... .. ... / --. ..- -.-- / .. -.**?

{cut to Eggman Robo's audition}

Director Chao: Next audition, Eggman Robo auditioning for the role of Eggman.

Eggman Robo: (auditions well, although I can tell you his role, it would be boring)

{cut to a robot chao's audition)

Director Chao: Next is a Robot Chao auditioning for the role of the rōbit

Robot Chao: **-... .-.. .- / -... .-.. .- / -... .-.. .- --..-- / -... .-.. .- / -... .-.. .- / -... .-.. .- / -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- --..-- / -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- -... .-.. .- / -... .-.. .-**

Director Chao(worried-like, to the robot): I don't know.

Director Chao(to robot): You'll have to check back with us later.

(end flash back)

Director Chao: And many more. You'll have to watch the movie to find out.

Chaos: **-. . -..- -**

Tails: I have one, what happens in this movie? I only know what Sonic does.

Director Chao: It's kind of a secret, but Chaos should be able to tell you.

Chaos: **.. - .----. ... / .- -... --- ..- - / .- / --. .-. --- ..- .--. / --- ..-. / -.-. .... .- --- / .-- .... --- / --. --- / --- ..-. ..-. / - --- / ..-. .. --. .... - / --- ..-. ..-. / - .... . / ..-. --- .-. -.-. . ... / --- ..-. / - .... . / -.. .- .-. -.- / -.-. .... .- --- / .-.. --- .-. -..**

Chaos: **... .. -- .. .-.. .- .-. / - --- / ... - .- .-. / .-- .- .-. ...**

Chaos: **..-. .- --. --. --- -**

Tails: (looks at Chaos like -_-)

Amy: Why are there so many cute chao?

Chaos: **- .... .- - .----. ... / - .... . / -- --- ... - / .-. .. -.. .. -.-. ..- .-.. --- ..- ... / - .... .. -. --. / .. .----. ...- . / . ...- . .-. / .... . .- .-. -..**

Chaos: **.. - .----. ... / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / -.-. .... .- --- / .. -. / ... .--. .- -.-. .**

Chaos: **.. - .----. ... / .- -. / . -. - .. .-. . / -- --- ...- .. . / .- -... --- ..- - / -.-. .... .- ---**

Director Chao: Does anyone have a real question?

Knuckles: Why does _**he**_ work for _**you**_?

Chaos: **-.. .. .-. . -.-. - --- .-. --..-- / -.-. .- -. / .. / .... .- ...- . / - .... . / . -- . .-. .- .-.. -..**?

Director Chao: (hands Chaos the emerald, nothing interesting happens, suddenly Chaos can talk)

Chaos: It started not to long ago, when I realized I wasn't meant for this world.

(flash back, sepia tone)

Chaos (voice-over): When Eggman cracked the emerald, I was longing for a purpose.

Flash Back: (shows scene wherein Chaos emerges from emerald [SCENE B001])

Chaos (voice-over): When Eggman had found me, he had used me for evil.

Flash Back: (shows scene wherein Eggman found Chaos [SCENE B002]) (scene wherein Chaos 2 attacks Knuckles [SCENES B003 to B007]) (scene wherein Chaos 4 attacks Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails [SCENES B008 to B020])

Chaos (voice-over): Once Sonic defeated me when turning super…

Flash Back: (shows scene wherein Perfect Chaos is defeated [SCENE B021])

Chaos (voice-over): I was longing for a new purpose.

(flash back ends, zoomed in on Chaos)

Chaos: So I was going to the Rockies and then Director Chao found me and it goes on from there.

Knuckles: (sighs) Yea

P.A.: Island Air flight number 657 to Los Angeles will be departing soon.

Sonic: Oh man, we better get going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note: This story is boooring. Also, scenes in flash backs are marked by numbers. One number is for one scene. If you can't picture or remember how a scene is supposed to go, well then why are you reading this? And one more thing, rōbit is spelled phonetically because is is supposed to be said (roh bit).


	5. Chapter 5: Air en Flight

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Disclaimer: All characters do **not** belong to the author. However, all ideas do belong to the author, and copying is strictly prohibited, written permission from the author allows otherwise. _Sonic_, _Tails_, _Knuckles_, _Amy_, _Nights_, and any other characters are ©Sega. Director Chao, and plots, other original characters, settings, items, and many other things shown are © DN Users Protection to User: 12cool725. Valid worldwide.

Crew Guy 1: Damn, that's a lot of s#%

Chapter 5: Air en Flight

Our story resumes at the gate.

Crew Guy 1: You're so predictable.

Author: Well it's not my fault I can't write.

Author: And if you keep acting out, I'll be switching between story and transcript modes a lot.

Crew Guy 1: Sorry

Crew Guy 2: Let's just get on with it before I skip us right to our second story.

Author: (steaming)

The gang finally boarded the plane, a beautiful Boeing 777 aircraft, on to 1st class. "Ah, this is nice," Sonic said, on a massaging chair

%%Note: The airplane was modified to allow the best possible conditions on flight%%

Everyone was on board, even Tails' chao I forgot to mention. Knuckles was surprised that a plane could fly while carrying around a 200lb emerald (~90¾kg). Tails wanted to explain the flight theories allowing that, but the plane was started, and no one could hear him. "…fly," Tails said.

While on flight between Suthix County and Atlanta (a stop on the route), Sonic said this little secret to Tails: "Listen to me Tails, if Amy finds out that I'm pretending to love her, she will totally kill me, so don't tell her, but make sure to tell Knuckles, Okay?"

Meanwhile, Eggman was coming up with a plan to kill Sonic. He was sitting at the captain's chair of the Egg Carrier 2. "I've got to think of a new plan!" he said. "I've got it, I'll place a bomb directly under the movie theater Sonic's going to and detonate it precisely when the movie ends. It couldn't be any simpler." "Doctor, this cannot work," Decoe said, "you tried this before." "Hum, you're right," Eggman said.

As the plane landed to refuel, the passengers had a chance to get out of the plane, most of which had to, since the Atlanta airport is used mostly used as a Delta hub. "You were right Tails, the chili dogs are better," Sonic said

%%Note: I've been to Hartsfield-Jackson and I've never seen chili dogs anywhere%%

As the searched around the huge airport, the finally found the gate. Chaos, which is made of water, actually got thirsty, for the first time! "Chaos, you haven't been thirsty in over 4,000 years I've heard," Director Chao said. So as they returned to the plane, they prepared for another flight, this time Tails brought a dogie bag because he's a dog. "HEY!" Tails complained. "Sorry Tails, but it wasn't my idea. A Sonic impersonator said that," I said, which I really shouldn't like this.

On the plane, they had to once again, go through safety procedures, but another interesting thing happened. This time they figured out who was flying the plane! It turned out to be Nights, and some sort of robotic chao. The plane took off and the gang prepared for a 04:21:00 flight that puts them in Los Angeles at (4:30PM EST+4h21m=8:51PM EST or 5:51 PST) about dinner time there. The flight on any story is boring, but it has an entire chapter here for this very reason: THE PILOT IS A

F$%ING IDIOT!

As for the most part of the flight, only a few small things happened such as Chaos noticing Tails' chao, and a fat lady, you know (squished Sonic). The fat lady however disrupted the plane's flight and Nights thought it was turbulence. He went outside to see the problem, and to have some fun [the :) kind, not "s"] because you know how boring it gets inside a plane.

Transcript Mode

Robot Chao: Attention passengers, the pilot has jumped out and we may experience some turbulence

Tails: Sonic, go out there and get the pilot back in here

Sonic: Tails, why don't you go, you can fly.

Tails: But Sonic, you're the only one fast enough

Director Chao: I have an idea.

Director Chao: If you two merge your powers, you can fly at speed fast enough to catch up with the crazy pilot and the plane.

Chaos: **.. .----. .-.. .-.. / .... .- -. -.. .-.. . / - .... .. ... **!

Story Mode

So Chaos merged their powers for five minutes and SONTAILS went to bring Nights back in the plane. Once they got out there , they realized that he was flying for fun (again, same scenario) and they safely returned him to the plane. The pilot then stopped the plane from crashing into Phoenix.

When they landed (the effect did wear off), they were glad the made it out alive.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I use comments to clarify the meaning. Also, the reading difficulties are:

Flesch Reading Ease

Flesch-Kincaid Grade Level

Automated Readability Index

Chapter 3

87.55

3

4

Chapter 4

92.52

1

1

Chapter 5

80.64

5

5


	6. Chapter 6: A Night In LA

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Author: I must tell you that most of the content is created by me, and cannot be stolen. You can however be sure that content _not_ created by me belongs to their respective owners. Also, if it takes too long for me to write a chapter, I'm not working on it, such as the delay for chapter five.

Crew Guy 1: Should I tell them that this is rated YA-V, and Amy is crazy?

Author: Yes.

Chapter 6: A Night In LA.

So they finally landed in Los Angeles and they were in the airport. So many questions were being asked. "Where are we going to stay?" Amy asked. This had Director Chao thinking, as he had forgotten. Chaos remembered and they were escorted out.

They were waiting near the original gate the landed at for the limo the director had arranged for them. "One chili dog, please," Sonic said. He was shocked that he had to pay 35 rings (US$ 3.50) for it, but amazed at the quality, for during the flight, the only chili dog he ordered, was horrible, which is why he only ordered one. Tails actually passed out during the flight so he didn't remember the last hundred miles or so. Knuckles sensed where the Master Emerald was, but Amy stopped him. She knew that getting the luggage like that might be considered "stealing", and that's why she flattened Knuckles with her hammer.

As the group discussed things, they noticed a man in a tuxedo coming their way. The man was holding a sign that said "SONIC". "Sonic," Tails said, as he was the only one who noticed, "I think we should go now!" "Why would we do that, we were told we were being driven out," Sonic replied. Tails pointed to the man in the suit and said "I think that man is our limo driver." Tails asked the limo driver if he was looking for Sonic. "Why yes I am!" the man said. Tails pointed to Sonic and they were ready to go.

"So tell me Sonic, what brings you to LA.," the man said. "We're here to the the Chao In Space premier. My darling Sonic is in it," Amy said. "So what's this movie about?" the man asked. Director Chao said it was about a young chao who joins up with other chao and defeats Eggman's chao forces. Knuckles said "The poster says it all."

So it was all a matter of staying alive, for Eggman had more plans. "Okay, so your mission is to follow this limo," Eggman said, while holding a picture of the back of the limo Sonic was going to be in, "and get close, and shoot randomly at it!" Bokkun walked in. "What are you doing Eggman?" Bokkun asked. "Quiet you, I'm making a mafia shoot Sonic," Eggman replied, "If this works, Sonic will be no more and I will finally be able to take over the world! Muhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuha!"

"And here we are," the cab driver said, which I am getting tired of referring to as the man in the tuxedo. The gang got in, all of which had many things on their mind. "**.-.. --- --- -.- --..-- / -.-. .... .- -- .--. .- --. -. **.," Chaos said. "Wow, a big bag of mint candy!" Tails said. "Neat, ice cream," Amy said. "Chao," Director Chao said as he entered a Tiny Chao Garden (Sonic Advance). Knuckles didn't seem to mind anything in the ride though, as he was concerned only about the Master Emerald.

The cab stopped after something unusual, they were being shot. The driver went as fast as he could. "What's going on?" Amy asked, with ice cream on her head. "Someone's shooting at us," the cab driver said. "I'll handle it from here," Sonic said. Sonic jumped out of the car and did [(A)(A)] homing attack, [(A)(B)] tornado attack, and blasted the guns out of the mafia's vehicle. But it was not over yet, the mafia had a laser cannon. Sonic, afraid, jumped back in the limo. "Here Sonic, take this," Tails said, but Sonic nodded his head no because he wouldn't use weapons. "Okay Chaos, you take this," Tails said. "**-.-- . . .... .- .--**," Chaos said as he shot the laser cannon. It was successfully defeated.

"Here we are, enjoy your stay," the cab driver said, as the entered the fanciest hotel in LA., the ********** (it is bleeped because we don't know the name of it)"Thanks," Sonic said. They entered the hotel. "Hi, welcome to the **********, how may I help you," the hotel clerk said. "We have reservations under the name 'Director Chao'," Director Chao said. "Yes Director, here are your keys, I believe you will find your rooms to your liking," the hotel clerk said.

"Ah, here we are, Room 315," Director Chao said. Chaos opened the door, and it was the best hotel room they have ever seen. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this," Tails said, and fainted. "Well, let's go check it out," Sonic said. The room was both huge and luxurious. A guy was there to show them around. "Welcome to the **********, let me show you around," the guy said. "This is the kitchen area, cook food and stuff," the guy said. "This is the sleeping area, and that over there is Pedro, he'll be around if you need anything, and if he acts up," the guy said, and handed Knuckles a machine gun, "use this." "Sweet, I get to shoot a midget," Knuckles said. "This reminds me of the time we went to Mexico," Amy said. She remembered it and a flashback started (from Sonic Uncut). We're going to have a great time.

Tails was looking for some food to make Sonic shut up. Knuckles was busy guarding that giant emerald of his. Amy was trying to find what to wear for the premier, even though it was three days away. "So, what exactly are we going to do here for the next three days?" Director Chao asked Chaos. "What are you talking about? We made a list yesterday," Chaos said, who could talk because he had a Chaos Emerald, "we also shouldn't let them see it, especially what's on the end of the list."

Later that evening, the gang got ready for some shuteye. "So Sonic, why don't we (raise eyebrow)," Amy said. "No, no, (werehog scream)," Sonic said and they were in bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Amy is crazy, and you'll never guess what they're going to in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing The Sights

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Author: Do I have to tell you stealing is wrong. Also, if you take ANY of my ideas without my permission, I will find you and kill you!

Crew Guy 1: Lucky you didn't get into a fight with him.

Chapter 7: Seeing The Sights

And so the story comes back the next morning. "So then, the premier's two days away, and I've planned plenty of things to 'till then," Director Chao said. "Like what?" Sonic asked. "**.-- . .-.. .-.. -.-. --- -- . .- -. -.. .-- . .----. .-.. .-.. ... .... --- .-- -.-- --- ..-**," Chaos said. "Let's go!" Tails said. And so they went.

Meanwhile, Eggman had his own plans. "So, how's work on my secret weapon, a giant, mechanical, gamma powered, radioactive, robot monster?" Eggman asked. "Progress is 57% complete," Decoe said. "Excellent, with this robot, I'll be able to crush that blasted hedgehog once and for all!" Eggman said. He went back to his plans, wait, WHAT! Are you playing Sonic Adventure? "Uh, no, I'm actually controlling one of my robots," Eggman said. Yeah right, I said. I knew he was playing E-102γ's story just for the fun of killing Sonic.

So the gang left the hotel and headed towards the beach. "So where are we going," Tails said. "I just told you, you're going to the beach," I said. Tails apologized as the gang went into the limo. And so they were headed off to the beach. They all seemed excited, all except Knuckles, whom I've really forgotten about lately.

"So, just what exactly are we going to do at the beach?" Amy asked. Director Chao didn't answer, as that was a ridiculous question. As they were driving, the noticed some of Los Angeles' sights, including the Hollywood sign, the Fox Network Studios, and even the X Games Stadium!

As they were driving through LA., they had lots of questions, as usual. "So, are there any romantic love scenes in the movie?" Amy asked Director Chao. "Why certainly, in fact, there are three! One at the beach, one in a chao garden, and one at the end. I'm actually taking you to the very beach where the beach scene was filmed!" Director Chao replied. "Is there anything exciting in this movie?" Sonic asked. Director Chao said "Why of course! You were asked to be in one of the last scenes where Doctor Eggman steals the Chao's secrets, and tries to kill them. There's even a few scenes where rebel chao attack!"

There was one thing that did catch their eyes more than anything… the house of gold. FYI: I owned it at the time, that day was MJD 53194. They wanted so much to see it, and had so many questions. "Who lives there?" Amy asked. "I don't know, but I heard the owner owns 10,000,000,000 rings (US$ 10⁹)." Director Chao responded. "What does he do?" Knuckles asked. "**.. .----. ...- . / .... . .- .-. -.. / .... . / --- .-- -. ... / .- / -... ..- .. ... .. -. . ... ... / .- -. -.. / .-- .- -. - ... / - --- / . .- .-. -. / .- / --. .- -.. --.. .. .-.. .-.. .. --- -. / -.. --- .-.. .-.. .- .-. …**!" Chaos said. "Really, can he be any more famous?" Sonic said. "No, but I feel he will!" Director Chao said. And he was right, as I gained the freedom of a nation and became it's president on MJD 53555.

And they finally made it to the beach at 12:03:57. But, unfortunately, I ran out of paper and film. So I'll go to the store and get more.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**:** It look's like summer actually keeps me away from this job. I waited until MJD 55032 to upload this.


	8. Chapter 8: A Day at the Beach

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Author: Okay, I'm back with more paper. What time is it?

Crew Guy 2: It's 13:00 (1㏘)

Author: Did you have to use the Unicode "SQUARE PM" (U+33D8) in that sentence?

Crew Guy 2: Yes

Chapter 8: A Day at the Beach

"This chapter name seems oddly familiar," I said. But now I must resume the story, almost an hour later. Almost an hour had past, wait, didn't I say that already? Anyways, moving on, everyone is having a good time. Tails has gone swimming, for once. Amy was playing volleyball with Sonic. Wait, am I seeing this right; oh, Amy's _forcing_ Sonic to play. The Director has gotten a tan, unbelieveable. As for Chaos, wait, where is Chaos? Oh there he is. I didn't see hime with all the water surrounding him. And Knuckles, _**HE'S SWIMMING**_, boy I haven't seen that guy swim since Sonic Uncut.

Meanwhile, back on Eggman Island, Eggman has his own vacation plans. "Faster, faster," Eggman said, who's really been working overtime lately. "Perhaps you should take a break, Doctor," Decoe said. "Perhaps it is better if you let us assemble the robot," Bocoe said. "Quiet you, before I send you both to the scrap heap!" Eggman said. Then he thought. "Perhaps if I make them do all the work, this'll get done a lot faster." "All right," he said. And so the robots went to work.

It was all going well at the beach, too well! For some reason, something wasn't right. It was 14h (2pm), and the tide was coming in. What was that!? A GIANT WAVE!! It measured 15 feet (4.5 m) in height, and Chaos was heading for it with a surfboard. This didn't seem safe, as Chaos was only, oh I don't care, let's see how this plays out. "

* * *

," Chaos said, and he [D][W], [W][D], [A][S], and [A][D] (controls from Club Penguin™, Catching Waves). The wave closed in on him, it was a fantastical sight as he shot the tube, and finally, the wave closed in, bringing the tide with it.

So Amy is, _MAKING SONIC SWIM_! I knew this was going to end badly. Sonic literally sprang up like a cat when he was 1 inch (2 ½ cm) in the water. Tails got carried away by the tide, literally, all the funny and bad stuff happens to Tails. Knuckles seemed bored. Director Chao and Chaos were already coming up with ideas for Chao In Space 2. This story seemed very uninteresting until Sonic asked, "What are we gonna' do around here anyways?" Amy seemed confused, "What, isn't this fun already?" "I just don't see what's so fun about 'playing' in the water for three hours," Sonic said. "Actually, it's only been 1 hour," Tails said. "Plus there's lots of fun things to do around here! Follow me," Director Chao said, and off they went.

The gang walked 500 feet (152 meters) south to go jet skiing. "This is going to be fun!" Sonic said, anticipating it so much. "

* * *

," Chaos said. Director Chao had a hard time choosing, and after five minutes, he chose Sonic. "Woo, hoo! This is going to be awesome!" Sonic said, and off he went. He was flying thorugh the air with huge 10-20 foot (3-6 meter) jumps and rotations up to 1080 degrees (18.8 radians). After a 3-board session of 5 minutes (300 seconds), Sonic scored a whopping 177,350 points! Knuckles was next, and he was barely trying. He only did 2 foot (60 cemtimeter) jumps, barely turned 180 degrees (π radians), and only got 1000 points. "That was boring," Director Chao said, "let's pick someone with attitude… Amy!" And so Amy went. She did some tricks never before seen, it was a sight to behold, 1440 degree (25.1 radian) rotations and spins, 35 foot (10.6 meter) jumps and whopping 147,000 point combos. Her final score was 1,963,500 points, and even as she got off the board, she was still stoked! Last was Tails, very typical for an 8-year old, 360s (2π radian turns), 15 feet of air max (4.5 meters), but a final score of 99,560 points.

By the time they were done, it was 14:45 (2:45 pm), and the Director was out of ideas, but, on that day, the road conditions were perfect for a road race! "How about a race through the city?" Tails suggested. "That's a brilliant idea, but we don't have enough vehicles, just the one," Director Chao noted. "

* * *

," Chaos flashed. "You know Arnold Schwarzenegger?!" they all said. "

* * *

," Chaos said, and with that they were off. Schwarzenegger cleared some portions of the 34.2 mile (55 km) course for the race, most of which was on the area's freeways. Schwarzenegger counted down "fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins, go," meaning "five, four, three, two, one, go," and off they went. Now everyone knows that it's a long way from Coastal San Pedro, to the hotel, which is, hum…. "What's that," I said to the crew, "okay, now I get it." A crew member finally revealed the name of the hotel, the Roosevelt Hotel. It's a long way, but the route uses mostly freeways, it'd take 40 minutes if they weren't racing.

The race began and Sonic was off to a huge lead, though being slowed down by his occasional crashing through neighborhood backyards. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles had everything cut clear for them, since the wouldn't be slowed down by fans in that vehicle. Director Chao and Chaos on the other hand, had a completely different story, being followed by millions of fans, both human and chao. In fact, it wasn't until they'd reached I-110 (CA 110), that they had been in the clear. Sonic was also chased by fans, though was able to speed up to about 150 mph (241 km/h) thanks to lines of rings placed by fans, by the time he reached South Gaffey Street (the first turn, from West Paseo del Mar).

They headed north on CA 110 for several miles, bumping into each other at times, though they were slowed down after running out of fuel at the 3rd mile of the course (Foot 679 [Meter 207] of CA 110), and Sonic went to get some chili dogs. After paying for the gas, and chili dogs, which cost 1564 rings (US$ 156.37), they were off again, this time more furious than ever! They finally reached the freeway (I-110 [CA 110]), and there they were able to do some serious speed, as the road was designed for it. They raced speedway-style, except for Sonic, who raced in a manner similar to the way he did on (Sonic X 21) "Fast Friends" and won with a time of 00:19:56.44. The rest of the gang was almost out of luck, as they almost destroyed their cars and tied with a time of 00:30:00.00, but luckily Schwarzenegger repaired their vehicles and were off the hook.

A few hours later, the gang was hungry, especially Sonic, who had just run 34.2 miles (55 km) in under 20 minutes (that would mean he was going 103 mph [165 km/h] on average). "So, what's there to eat around here?" Sonic asked. "

* * *

," Chaos said. "Why yes, that's a great idea, let's all go to the **********," Director Chao said, and here we have another example of a good place, I won't mension, for I don't know what it is (yet)!

It was a 20 mile drive from the Roosevelt Hotel to the fancy restaurant, which, in a populated area like that, is insignificant. The gang went in through the V.I.P. entrance, and went to the V.I.P. Section, which was no surprise, as everyone there knew most of them. They sat down at a table with a gold table cover (actually, it had gold sown into it and a beautiful design). After the waiter took their order, they had a conversation about the following day. "So, when's this premiere?" Sonic asked. "Tommorow," Director Chao, "on MJD 52094" "What about earlier today, you said it was 53194?" Tails asked. Everyone stared at Tails, because chao are more prone to mistakes. About ten minutes later, the food had arrived, and Sonic ate it using his supersonic speed. "Don't you have table manners, Sonic?" Amy and Director Chao asked in unison, and then laughed about it. Conversations went on like this for thirty minutes, until the last course, desert, was brought on. Sonic said, "Wait, before we eat this, I say we propose a toast, to Director Chao, the awsomest chao ever!" The clanked their half empty glasses together, drank them, and ate their deserts, SLOWLY, including Sonic, who enjoyed every bit of it.

They went to the hotel about an hour before sunset, near 20h (8:00 pm) and their day ended. The movie premiere was one day away, but tonight was unlike every other night!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I want to apologize for my date error in Chapter 6, it's hard to conceal the date from you, but I must do it; also want to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of the year. For now, enjoy, and know this.

Reading Difficulty of Previous Chapters:

Chapter

Flesch-Kincaid Reading Ease

Flesch-Kincaid Grade Level

Automated Readability Index

6

89.96

2

1

7

94.9

1

0

8

89.57

2

1


	9. Chapter 9: The Haunted Hotel

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Crew Guy 1: What's this chapter about?

Author: Read on

Crew Guy 2: Don't we need a copyright notice?

Author: No, everyone knows I don't own everything in this story, besides, I'm putting a complete copyright notice in the credits.

Crew Guys 1 & 2: Okay.

Chapter 9: The Haunted Hotel

This night, was not like any other night, not like any night at the Roosevelt Hotel in 50 years. It was a scary night, the weather was stormy, and lightning had stuck several places more than once. Sonic was woken up by a strange noise, at 3:00 am on MJD 52095. Sonic had slowly left room 315 and headed down the hall, holding a flashlight, scared as Luigi (Luigi's Mansion). He slowly went down the hall, towards room 310, a room where another famous person was staying. As he approached the end of the hall, room 300, something unusual crossed his pass. It was nothing like Sonic had seen since "Sonic's Scream Test" (Sonic X 19).

It was a spirit ghost, about 6 feet (1.8 metres), it had long blonde hair, a yellow dress, and a short chihuahua. It floated across the hall, and Sonic had almost fainted, and then he had a mission: to stop that ghost. He was the only one who could, but he had to find it!

The ghost crossed his path on the fourth floor, and went up. Sonic went up to the sixth floor when he found an unusual device, the Ghost Vaccum 1 (DN Hard Number ECTO-1255). "Hmm, what this?" Sonic said, and went up to it and read something written on the side. It was the hardware information and something else. A note. It read:

Kevin,

I hope this will help clean up the hotel. Use it wisely, but don't overuse it as it may explode!

Proffessor J

This confused Sonic, but as there was no one around, he decided to take it. Once he pit it on, he pressed [R) (Nintendo ) and the vaccum worked. Sonic walked down the hall, and a minor ghost appeared in front of him. He noticed the ghost's heart but after a few seconds, the ghost dissappeared. He wondered what went wrong, and he took a look at the note again. On the back was written:

How to Use the Ghost Vaccum 1

To capture a ghost, stun it with the flashlight by turning it on suddenly (Hold (B) [ ] to turn if off, release to turn it on) and suck in the ghost by holding [R) [ ] and tilting the C Stick (c) [ ] repeatedly away from the ghost. Remenber to use the Control Stick (•) [ ] to maintain control as this controls movement. Some ghosts won't be stunned so easily so you should use ^X) [ ] to examine their hearts. If you come across a (?) [ ], more information will be given to you.

Proffessor J

"Weird, I feel like I heard this before," Sonic said, not noting the ovious reference to Luigi's Mansion, and that Tails showed him how to use a different vaccum that works in a similar manner. Then he was off again, and Sonic felt confident he could catch that ghost. On his way down to the 5th floor, there was another ghost, and this time he caught it like how a football player cathces anything thrown at them!

So on to the sixth floor he went, this time he saw the spirit ghost go into a room. Sonic knew better that to barge into a room like that but suddenly, a man ran out of the room screaming. He noticed Sonic and went up to him an said, "Like, you've gotta' get outta' here man, there's a ghost in there," and kept running. Sonic decided to go on in, and there was some minor ghosts. Once he got all of them something came up on the Game Boy Horror™, so he decided to look around. Inside a piece of furniture, he found a Boo! It was unusual for Boos to show up when the lights were still off, but the blue hedgehog didn't know this.

Sonic tried to catch it the way he did with most other ghosts but as soon as he shone the light the ghost had dissapeared. He thought this unsual so he tried to find it again, as the Game Boy Horror's™ Boo Radar™ was flashing again. This time, instead of the Boo being in the couch, it was in the night stand, and this time Sonic took a different approach. He decided to simply suck up the ghost and get it over with. He noticed that he had to use the (•) Control Stick and (c) C Stick [ and ] together, and it worked only with this kind of ghost.

Then he saw the ghost again, and noticed a blue sapphire on her outfit. Sonic thought he should the check Game Boy Horror™ as the ghost did not seem to show its heart, even with ten candles lit in the room! The heart read:

YOU CANNOT TAUNT ME, FOR I HAVE LEARNED MUCH BEING A QUEEN

He couldn't make what this meant, but figured he couldn't do anything to catch the ghost. So he tried the dog, and once he examined that chihuahua, and then he knew he need a bone. As the ghost did not go anywhere this was easy. Sonic needed to run miles (kilometres) to a graveyard in order to get the neccesary bone, luckily finding the bone was easy, as a skeleton ghost had popped up at the entrance. Then he took the short trek to the Roosevelt Hotel.

At the hotel, he found that the ghost hadn't moved an inch (a centimetre) as it was still there. He gave the bone to the dog and began to suck it up as soon as he saw his heart. It was easy as the chihuahua had only 200 HP (200 ) but once the dog had been eliminated the spirit had spoke "You have done well blue creature, but tell to me what you want with me?" This was the first thing he had spoken on that day, which was MJD 52095, and what he said is this "What are you doing here, I have never heard of a monarch like you, and if you you once were, why be here?" She explained the whole story, which lasted until 4:15, and then Sonic knew what to do and sucked up the ghost, as it wanted to be a painting in it's rightful place, which Sonic did not know to be Daisy's Castle until 54410. And then he could sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I knew I should've posted this earlier, and I'm introducing production codes on my website (.com/site/djsnheadquarters/Home) so you can see when these were made. Currently this is 1SNC09.


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Show

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Author: Good news, the part we've been waiting for is almost here!

Crew Guy 1: You mean?

Author: Correct, the titular chapter!

Crew Guys 1 & 2: _gasp_

Author: By the way, I should've mentioned that to see the Private Use Area characters I typed, you should use Nintendo DSi™ Browser, or a font that uses the mappings on my website, specifically this page .com/site/djsnheadquarters/help/compatibility-testing/nintendo-character

Chapter 10: The Big Show

Finally, the day everyone was waiting for was here. It was the premiere on this day. As the gang was waking up, Sonic told everyone his amazing story. "I can't believe all that happened in one night," Director Chao said. "Yes, and it's all true," Sonic said. Everyone gasped in amazement. "So what are we going to do all day?" Tails asked. "How about we go to the amuzement park?" Knuckles suggested, and it worked.

The amusement park was unlike any other in Los Angeles (if there are even any), for it was located near water. Everyone was having a great time, too good for me to even describe. Unfortunately, our friend Eggman had a different idea of fun. "Hey, I'm not your friend," Eggman, um, "said" to me. "I've done it, the Egg Shockwave is complete!" exclaimed Eggman. "Why did you call it the Egg Shockwave, sir?" asked Boecoe, whom I've realised is from (and only in) Sonic X continutiy. "Because, it is powerful enough to create shockwaves that will destroy Sonic!" Eggman replied. "Where have I heard that one before?" Decoe asked.

The gang went to see many attractions, most of which I wasn't allowed to see. But there was something wrong with all this, which Knuckles suspected. Eggman hasn't done anything for 4 days, but none of this bothered anyone else. "Perhaps Eggman's up to something again?" Knuckles thought, almost said, but this didn't bother anyone.

Sometimes today, they thought about their next adventure, which will be Sonic Advance, Reader. Other times, they wondered how Eggman keeps coming back. None of these thoughts were taken seriously though, as they were relaxing. Sometimes a question or two came up, but these were answered quickly, and later forgotten. Then of course came the best part of the day.

It was 5:00pm. The sun was high. Those huge lights were being shone. It was the premeire of the movie: Chao In Space. July 2, 2002, and this was everyone was waiting for. There were reporters, movie stars, and everything else you could imagine at a movie premeire, plus chao. Sonic and the gang, along with the other people in the movie, got front row seats. "I can't wait to see my Sonic on the big screen," Amy said, with hearts ( 's) in her eyes. Most people there were anxious as well.

Scene 1: A chao is lying by a tree, sleeping.

Scene 3: Chao are playing soccer, then one chao wonders off

Scene 7: A chao is abducted by aliens

Scene 13: Two chao are in a romantic beach scene

Scene 20: Chao launch into space to find their friend

Scene 22: Eggman launches missles on the chao, Sonic zooms in to save the day

Scene 26: Chao are on the moon, posing as they did in the promo

Scene 28: Chao are back home, and everything returns to normal

Credits

The movie ended, and everyone enjoyed it, except Knuckles, who thought it was too girly. As they left the movie, there was a rumbling, not like Sonic's stomach at all. It sounded more like… a machine. As it got louder, and louder, Amy recognized it as… Eggman. "It Eggman!" Amy shouted, and screamed in terror and ran away. "Not Eggman," Sonic said. "Fine, you can call me that, but now I call upon your doom.

BOSS: EGG SHOCKWAVE. Sonic was up against one of Eggman's latest weapons, in a place where it could do the most damage. Sonic was running away from it, jumping on a spring facing it and hitting its weak spot once in a while. Crew Guy 1 knew that this was useless, as the robot always had 1000 HP no matter how much damage Sonic did. So he activated a force applicator called "Debug Mode" and as soon as Sonic got 50 rings, Sonic hit an invincibility capsule. Invinclibility and Super Sonic. Sonic got to do his routine as before, but this time, the Egg Shockwave got damaged. HP 998, HP 956, HP 870, HP 843, HP 766, and so on until… HP 0, and ! "You'll pay for this," Eggman said, as he flew away from his robot and into his Eggmobile, only to fly further and "never be seen again".

"Now that's what I call a show," Sonic said, laughing triumphantly. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Amy asked, mysteriously appearing in her former position. "I think it's safe to say, that Eggman will never stop until he wins," Director Chao said. And with that, they were off to the movie studios where the movie began.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I made a mistake in the earlier chapters by saying they were in Suthix County. They were actually somewhere else, in a place with a similar name. Also, I will be mixing character sets (such as from code page 437 and from the CSUR), refrences to my other works, and other jokes that you will have to find. And yes, even a DSi can read my fan-fics, which is why I put in some glyphs that only DSi has. Next chapter is vaguely familiar.


	11. Chapter 11: Filming Chao In Space

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Author: Keep reading, this chapter will somehow be vaguely familiar.

Crew Guy 2: You haven't even put up the disclaimer yet.

Author: Do I have to?

Crew Guy 1: Yes

Author: Fine; I own nothing mentioned here except these guys and Director Chao's permission to write about them. Also, never mind, just look.

Chapter 11: Filming Chao In Space

With Eggman defeated, Director Chao suggested they go to Universal Studios, where they made most of the newly released movie, Chao In Space. Everyone agreed and they were off to the studios where it began. With the sun high in the sky, they made it to the studios with by going through surprisingly little traffic for a day so close to Independence Day.

As they drove into the studios, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were surprised and awe-struck. They had never seen a movie studio before, including Sonic, who had been blindfolded when they were taking him to his movie part. Many movies were in production, and the gang got to see some of the stages in production. They even got a full tour. Once the tour ended, Director Chao led them to his dressing room. I don't understand why a chao would need one of those, but, you know (all actors have those).

"So why are we here?" Tails asked. "Ah, good question. Here I wanted to talk to you about the movie," Director Chao said. "So we're here to ask questions?" Sonic asked. "Yes, and that one was terrible," Director Chao responded, "but you can keep talking."

"Why did you put in all those chao?" Knuckles asked. "It's **Chao In Space**, it's supposed to have chao!" Director Chao responded, angrily. "Anyone have any actual questions?" Director Chao asked. "How did you do those space scenes?" Tails asked. "It was mostly with done on a green screen but on occasion, we had to use computers, which got easier as we moved on, 'cause they were making them better as we went along." "They made them better as you went along?" Tails asked, confused. "**-.- . ... -..- / .- . / ... .- -.. / .- / .- .-.-.- ... / - .. .-.. .-.. .. - -. / -.. - .-.. .-.. .- .-. / -... ..- -.. -. . **-," Chaos flashed.

"Wow, you guys are rich? Do you ever show it off?" Amy asked. "∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙," Both chao were, not responding to that ludicrous question. "Amy, did you really expect to get an answer to that?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog, which didn't answer either. "How did you do that amazing beach scene then?" Amy asked. "Ah, now that's a question I can answer," Director Chao responded.

Flashback:

Director Chao [narrative]: It was a warm spring day, the sun was high in the sky, and the writers had just come out with the next few scenes.

Director Chao: Excellent, look like this will go perfectly into my movie, and I you guys really-

Director Chao [narrative]: I was surprised at first, I looked over it and realized it was a beach scene, which I had never done before. It was tough, but after some thinking, I thought of the perfect location.

[time lapse]

Director Chao [into megaphone]: Is everybody ready to film?

Chao Actor: "I've never done this before, do I even have to?"

Director Chao [narrative]: He was a naïve little chao, but after the right words of wisdom, he built up the confidence to do the scene, and at the perfect time.

End Flashback.

The gang laughed and then clapped as that was an interesting story. Then Sonic was raising his hand repeatedly, eager to ask a question. "Yes, Sonic," Director Chao said, almost confused. "How did you get that realistic looking Eggman?" Sonic asked, wondering how they got _that_ guy to work on the movie. "A good question that is, and the answer is quite interesting, indeed," replied Director Chao.

Flashback:

Director Chao [narrative]: It was about half-way into the production. The writers had just finished another batch of script.

Director Chao: You guys just never disappoint me. (after looking over script) Quick question, how are we going to get _**THIS**_ villan to work on our movie?

Director Chao [narrative]: After some quick phone calls…

Eggman [over phone]: Let me think about this… (fires missles at Director Chao, Director Chao looks hilariously burnt) …I'll never be in this movie; **I HATE CHAO!**

Director Chao: Okay, maybe I should go to plan B.

Director Chao [narrative]: So I went to Japan and got myself an Eggman android.

Director Chao: Alright, let's see if this actually works. (presses a button on a remote)

Eggman Robot: I am Doctor Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!

Director Chao: It works! Now let's go make a movie!

End Flashback.

"Wow, I didn't realize that was a robot I was fighting," Sonic gasped, "I remember doing that before." "Yes, those Japanese are really good at making robots," Director Chao acknowledged, "and they got everything right about Eggman." "I'll say," Tails remarked, "they even got his bragging right. "Those chao look like they really saw Eggman," Knuckles added. Everyone agreed.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I really had trouble on this one, especially with it being another questions chapter. Next chapter goes to a night scene. Also, I may post a preview of my next story on my website.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Night

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Cold Opening:

Author: Oh, oa crap!

Crew Guy 1: What happened?

Author: We seem to have lost the Episode 12 footage – most of it – so I had to make it up using the footage we had left, and my memory.

Crew Guy 2: So, how do we make it into a video?

Author: I had to use DN CGI Generator 2010™

Network Executive: I hope your audience likes it; You guys have terrible ratings.

All: We know!

Chapter 12: The Last Night

"So long," "Bye-bye," "Later," the gang prepared to part ways as Director Chao and Chaos were forced to stay at the studio that night. So they were off into the night with only the cab driver to talk to. Everyone was silent and pondered upon the problem "Why did those chao have to be there?" Thirty minute of the ride it was, and there was still no answer.

As the gang checked into the room, everyone went to sleep without words, all except Tails. The fox (狐, きつね, _ki·tsu·ne_**?**, IPA: [kitsɯne] ( listen)) was pacing the floor for thirty _**MORE**_ minutes thinking of the answer to the same question. Alas, after this, he could not find it. And so he finally went to sleep.

Tails woke at 12 midnight (00:00) when a strange noise woke him up. It sounded like a rusty old ship but it couldn't be this far from shore. So he went down the various floors of the hotel to investigate. As he walked through the door and looked around, all seemed normal, until… it appeared: The Ghost Ship.

The fox was scared to death, and ran rapidly into the hotel. Tails frantically sped up the stairs, about eight floors up, until he stumbled upon the DN Ghost Vaccum 1 from Episode 9. Tails then remembered what Sonic said in Ep. 10. Then, he knew immediately what he must do. He was going to board The Ghost Ship.

This time, Tails was more careful as he went down the stairs and boarded The Ghost Ship. The ship was green and dusty as the Flying Dutchman's in SpongeBob. For a moment, everything was quiet, too quiet. Then, out of nowhere, three (3) skeleton ghosts appeared. Tails valiantly defeated those ghosts like they were nothing. Tails then proceeded to the brig and found what appeared, at first, a captive chao. Tails decided to save the chao, but he needed three keys to open the lock. So he went off to search.

After a long, ornerous search, Tails found the three keys. One by one, slowly into the locks they went. "Wake up little Chao, you're save now," Tails said. However what Tails thought was a cute and cuddly chao, was actually a switch. Tails hit it, and a new corridor opened up, which he proceeded through. At the end of the hall, there was… a giant, scary, horrific, terrifying ghost monster. The fox screamed, the ghost attacked, and Tails had to defeat it.

A jump to the left, a jump to the right, the ghost monster went. Then, as it stalled out in mid-air, Tails saw a chance to strike, and took the full advantage. HP 400, 380, 360 ( 400, 380, 360), the ghost was losing health too slowly, and Tails needed a better strategy. HP 340, 320, 300 ( 340, 320, 300), then a weak spot Tails could hit showed up. The fox approached it and did the Tail Spin. HP 250, 200, 150, 100 ( 250, 200, 150, 100), the ghost monster was being defeated. 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, and he is over. The ghost monster was defeated.

In an ironic twist, the ghost monster wasn't glowing anymore; it stopped floating and took off it's head, but this wasn't a head at all. "Surprise," said Director Chao and Chaos, and then they started laughing. "I don't get it," Tails said, "what's going on here!" "You didn't really think that tis was real did you?" Chaos said, in a voice this time. "Tails, I wanted to tell you something," Director Chao said in a soft, voice, "I'm coming with you." Tails was confused, but Director Chao, in a normal voice, continued "I'm hoping to make you and your friends into a game, Sonic starring of course." "Okay, sounds good to me," Tails replied, and the three aboard the ship left for the hotel.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I wanted this chapter to be released earlier, and be more detailed. However, due to a series of unfortunate events (a virus making Windows XP unusable, and _another_ problem with a SanDisk Cruzer), I had to use whatever I had left of the chapter to make a release, _and_ delete (actually, not rewrite) the part of the chapter where Tails finds the three keys. Next time, a flight back home.


	13. Chapter 13: Dismissal

Filming Chao In Space By 12cool725

Crew Guy 2: Hey, how come you always lose your story plans for editing the stuff we film?

Author: I don't know, it's always a cluttered mess in here.

Crew Guy 1: Does that explain why you always edit it a different way than planned?

Author: I guess it would.

Chapter 13: Dismissal

The next morning, Tails told the gang the story of what happened last night. Unlike Sonic's story, no one believed the poor fox. The gang proceeded to pack up their things as they were doing earlier. "Does this place have breakfast?" Knuckles asked, being hungry just thinking about it. "Yes, it's on the first floor. Why do you ask Knuckles?" replied Director Chao. "Because I'm really hungry, and I want to fill up before we go." Knuckles answered. The rest of the gang looked surprised, as they had never seen Knuckles hungry before. They continued to pack, as their stay in Los Angeles was about to end.

They had their breakfasts in a very uneventful manner. Then Director Chao spoke, "Everyone, I have an announcement." The gang paid close attention, unlike Tails' earlier attempt to tell a story. "For my next project, I will be making a game of your adventures," Director Chao announced. Everyone was surprised. "So you're coming with us?" Amy asked. "That's right, and you will be the stars of this project," Director Chao replied. Everyone gasped in disbelief. Knuckles even fainted from the surprise. So Director Chao explained his plan as the gang headed to the airport. It was an ambitious plan even for this Chao.

The gang finished quite quickly, as if nothing ever happened. After they ate their breakfasts, the left the hotel and had to wait for their limo driver. When the driver finally did arrive, it turns out that the rush hour traffic caught him, and he was an hour late. Sonic and friends, not being familiar with the driving conditions in L.A., dismissed his explanation and proceeded to head to the airport. Director Chao then told his driver, "Next time, avoid the traffic when you can, please." Chaos however, didn't exactly see eye to eye with Director Chao, and was mad at the driver. The driver proceeded to do his job, and took Director Chao and his friends to the airport.

So the gang exchanged their goodbyes and they and Chaos went their separate ways. They them went through the usual airport procedure and waited at the gate. Amy had asked why they always arrived early and Director Chao explained that this was so they won't miss their flight. When the time had come, the gang boarded their plane and it took off.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Sorry about the short chapter. After I had lost the files for this story, I got really apathetic about writing this. I had to resume from an old backup to continue the story (the backup was dated January 17, 2011). The next chapter will be longer than one page.


End file.
